Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. In general, the LCD panel may include a color filter (CF) substrate and a TFT array substrate. The CF substrate includes a plurality of color filters and a common electrode. The TFT array substrate includes a plurality of parallel scanning lines, a plurality of parallel data lines, a plurality of TFTs and a plurality of pixel electrodes. The scanning lines are respectively vertical to the data lines. Each adjacent two of the scanning lines and each adjacent two of the data lines intersect to define a pixel area.
In a process for fabricating the TFT array substrate, a passivation layer is necessary to be formed on the TFTs. Currently, the passivation layer is deposited by a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) method. At this time, the TFT array substrate is transported into a vacuum process chamber of a PECVD apparatus for depositing the passivation layer.
However, when a vacuum-pumping is implemented in the vacuum process chamber of the PECVD apparatus, the pressure therein drops off rapidly, and thus the temperature therein drops off correspondingly, and water-vapor is susceptible to condensed on TFT array substrate. Therefore, after forming the passivation layer, the water-vapor or water drop is susceptible to be kept between the passivation layer and the substrate, resulting in the deterioration of the performance of the TFTs.
As a result, it is necessary to provide methods for manufacturing a passivation layer and a TFT array substrate to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.